Apologies
by missrebecca
Summary: Runner Up in the dhrcontest tumblr #005 contest. Prompt 'dance'. Certain words don't come easy to one fair haired slytherin, but in the face of his girl, he'll say them.


**Written for the dhrcontest . tumblr . Com 005 contest, the prompt being '**_**dance**_**'. :)**

**As ever no copyright infringement is intended and the owner of these characters, the ever fabulous JK Rowling, is in no way affiliated with this piece of fan fiction.**

* * *

><p><span>Apologies<span>

By missrebecca

* * *

><p>The music was lively in the student packed hall. The ceiling alight with stars and galaxies, the floating candles casting romantic glows across the walls, which were hung with mistletoe and holly. It was a magical place the great hall of Hogwarts, and yet Draco Malfoy could not appreciate it.<p>

It is not often that someone such as Mr Malfoy becomes nervous, yet that would be the only word left to describe how he felt in that moment. Anxious is another.

He stood alone, leaning against the wall, arms crossed before him as though nonchalant in his perusal of those before him. He was anything but. His gaze was fixed, stalwart in his observation of one student in particular. She wore a green dress, made of slinky silk, that dipped low to expose her décolletage. Her tumultuous curls tumbled down her back as she tipped her head back and laughed, sparing not a glance for the dark suited Draco in the corner.

He wanted to be angry with her, as he brushed his tangled blond hair from his forehead, but it was all his fault. His fault she was over there living it up, wearing the dress _he_ had gifted her with, dancing in the arms of that red headed fool. But they knew what they were doing, of that much he was sure. Trying to make him jealous; such a petty Gryffindor trick.

Yet it was working. Oh how it pained him to admit, but it was true. He seethed in green envy, for once the colour not suiting him at all.

But he was determined to make it right between them. He was full of Slytherin pride but it was high time to suck it up; to be a man and march over there and claim her back. Of course the saying is so often easier than the doing, and there was an awful lot of pride to be pushed back.

Eventually though he moved, albeit slowly through the crowd. The looks they sent his way were no longer altogether scathing, no longer hate filled. His father dying as the Dark Lord was defeated and his subsequent relationship had somewhat softened him in the eyes of the school. Though it was not by much. As he walked his body revolted against him, the butterflies that had been resident inside him swapping their soft fluttering wings for razor blades. He thought he might be sick. But Malfoy's did not get sick, he told himself.

Before he knew it he was behind her, preparing to tap on her shoulder. Weasley had of course already seen him, and was attempting and failing to hide a smirk. While Draco and Ron did not always see eye to eye, Ron found the fight between Draco and his friend endlessly amusing.

Finally his courage was enough and he tapped her shoulder, clearing his throat as he was met with deep hazel eyes. She did not look surprised to see him, only resigned, and a little happy if he wasn't mistaken.

"Mind if I cut in," he mumbled, hating how weak his voice sounded.

Hermione smiled and nodded, muttering an apology to Ron before she was taken up in Draco's strong embrace. Her arms wound around his neck easily, naturally, while his large hands rested on her waist, enjoying the feel of her once again in his arms; where she should be.

Hermione frowned, her forehead puckering with the strain of it. More than anything all she wanted to do was smile. She'd forgiven him for what was said and done. She loved him, why wouldn't she forgive him? But she couldn't let him think he'd won, not just yet.

They moved gracefully across the floor, turning and twisting but never leaving the other's safe embrace. Eye's connected, grey to gold, no words were shared; not just yet. Draco wasn't sure what to say, what would make it right. Though he had a good idea of where to start.

"Hermione," he began, "I'm sorry."

Now she smiled, allowing the action to light up her face and the air around them. Draco felt himself relax, the butterflies that had remained after all others had fled at her touch, finally flitting into none existence. Hermione remembered when they'd first started becoming acquainted, how difficult it had been to get passed all the prejudice and hate that had been shared between them, and how one night Draco had told her that 'Malfoy's never apologise'. He'd been true to his word, and never had she heard those words leave his lips; until now.

"I know. It's okay."

He stared wide eyed at the beauty that was her, mesmerised by her quiet grace and all she had done, before smiling. He wasn't about to question her apparently quick acceptance of her apology. He was not in the fashion of looking a gift horse in the mouth. And so they simply continued dancing well into the night, enjoying the others supporting embrace and the love that passed between them.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think please :)<em>


End file.
